This invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical and organic chemistry and provides novel compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, which are useful for enhancing the expression of insulin from mammalian pancreatic B-type islet cells and for treating maturity onset diabetes mellitus in a mammal.
The endocrine secretions of the pancreatic islets are under complex control not only by blood-borne metabolites (glucose, amino acids, catecholamines, etc.), but also by local paracrine influences. The major pancreatic islet hormones (glucagon, insulin and somatostatin) interact amongst their specific cell types (A, B, and D cells, respectively) to modulate secretory responses mediated by the aforementioned metabolites. Although insulin secretion is predominantly controlled by blood levels of glucose, somatostatin inhibits glucose-mediated insulin secretory responses. In addition to the proposed interislet paracrine regulation of insulin secretion, there is evidence to support the existence of insulinotropic factors in the intestine. This concept originates from the observations that glucose taken orally is a much more potent stimulant of insulin secretion than is a comparable amount of glucose given intravenously.
The human hormone glucagon is a 29-amino acid peptide hormone produced in the A-cells of the pancreas. The hormone belongs to a multi-gene family of structurally related peptides that include secretin, gastric inhibitory peptide, vasoactive intestinal peptide and glicentin. These peptides variously regulate carbohydrate metabolism, gastrointestinal mobility and secretory processing. The principal recognized actions of pancreatic glucagon, however, are to promote hepatic glycogenolysis and glyconeogenesis, resulting in an elevation of blood sugar levels. In this regard, the actions of glucagon are counter regulatory to those of insulin and may contribute to the hyperglycemia that accompanies Diabetes mellitus [(Lund, P. K., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 79:345-349 (1982)].
Glucagon has been found to be capable of binding to specific receptors which lie on the surface of insulin producing cells. Glucagon, when bound to these receptors, stimulates the rapid synthesis of cAMP by these cells. cAMP, in turn, has been found to stimulate insulin expression [Korman, L. Y., et al., Diabetes, 34:717-722 (1985)]. Insulin acts to inhibit glucagon synthesis [Ganong, W. F., Review of Medical Physiology, Lange Publications, Los Altos, Calif., p. 273 (1979)]. Thus, the expression of glucagon is carefully regulated by insulin, and ultimately by the serum glucose level.
The glucagon gene is initially translated from a 360 base pair precursor to form the polypeptide, preproglucagon [Lund, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 79:345-349 (1982)]. This polypeptide is subsequently processed to form proglucagon. Patzelt, C., et al., Nature, 282:260-266 (1979), demonstrated that proglucagon was subsequently cleaved into glucagon and a second polypeptide. Subsequent work by Lund, P. K., et al., Lopez L. C., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 80:5485-5489 (1983), and Bell, G. I., et al., Nature 302:716-718 (1983), demonstrated that the proglucagon molecule was cleaved immediately after lysine-arginine dipeptide residues. Studies of proglucagon produced by channel catfish (Ictalurus punctata) indicated that glucagon from this animal was also proteolytically cleaved after adjacent lysine-arginine dipeptide residues [Andrews P. C., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 260:3910-3914 (1985), Lopez, L. C., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 80:5485-5489 (1983)]. Bell, G. I., et al., supra, discovered that mammalian proglucagon was cleaved at lysine-arginine or arginine-arginine dipeptides, and demonstrated that the proglucagon molecule contained three discrete and highly homologous peptide molecules which were designated glucagon, glucagon-like peptide. 1 (GLP-1) and glucagon-like peptide 2 (GLP-2). Lopez, et al., concluded that glucagon-like peptide 1 was 37 amino acid residues long and that glucagon-like peptide 2 was 34 amino acid residues long. Analogous, studies on the structure of rat preproglucagon revealed a similar pattern of proteolytic cleavage between adjacent lysine-arginine or arginine-arginine dipeptide residues, resulting in the formation of glucagon, GLP-1 and GLP-2 [Heinrich, G., et al., Endocrinol., 115:2176-2181 (1984)]. Human, rat, bovine, and hamster sequences of GLP-1 have been found to be identical [Ghiglione, M., et al., Diabetologia, 27:599-600 (1984)].
The conclusion reached by Lopez, et al., regarding the size of GLP-1 was confirmed by the work of Uttenthal, L. O., et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabol., 61:472-479 (1985). Uttenthal, et al., examined the molecular forms of GLP-1 which were present in the human pancreas. Their research shows that GLP-1 and GLP-2 are present in the pancreas as 37 amino acid and 34 amino acid peptides, respectively.
The similarity between GLP-1 and glucagon suggested to early investigators that GLP-1 might have, biological activity. Although some investigators found that GLP-1 could induce rat brain cells to synthesize cAMP [Hoosein, N. M., et al., Febs Lett. 178:83-86 (1984)], other investigators failed to identify any physiological role for GLP-1 (Lopez, L. C., et al.). The failure to identify any physiological role for GLP-1 caused some investigators to question whether GLP-1 was in fact a hormone and whether the relatedness between glucagon and GLP-1 might be artifactual.
Variants of GLP-1 (7-37) and analogs thereof, also have been disclosed. These variants and analogs include, for example, Gln9-GLP-1 (7-37), D-Gln9-GLP-1 (7-37), acetyl-Lys9-GLP-1 (7-37), Thr16-Lys18-GLP-1 (7-37), Lys18-GLP-1 (7-37) and the like, and derivatives thereof including, for example, acid addition salts, carboxylate salts, lower alkyl esters, and amides [see, e.g., WO 91/11457]. Generally, the various disclosed forms of GLP-1 are known to stimulate insulin secretion (insulinotropic action) and cAMP formation [see, e g., Mojsov, S., Int. J. Peptide Protein Research, 40:333-343 (1992)].
More importantly, multiple authors have demonstrated the nexus between laboratory experimentation and mammalian, particularly human, insulinotropic responses to exogenous administration of GLP-1, particularly GLP-1 (7-36)NH2 and GLP-1 (7-37) [see, e.g., Nauck, M. A., et al., Diabetologia, 36:741-744 (1993); Gutniak, M., et al., New England J. of Medicine, 326(20):1316-1322 (1992); Nauck, M. A., et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91:301-307 (1993); and Thorens, B., et al., Diabetes, 42:1219-1225 (1993)].
More particularly, the fundamental defects identified as causing hyperglycemia in maturity onset diabetes are impaired secretion of endogenous insulin and resistance to the effects of insulin by muscle and liver [Galloway, J. S., Diabetes Care, 13:1209-1239, (1990)]. The latter defect results in excessive production of glucose from the liver. Thus, whereas a normal individual releases glucose at the rate of approximately 2 mg/kg/minute, in patients with maturity onset diabetes, this amount usually exceeds 2.5 mg/kg/minute resulting in a net excess of at least 70 grams of glucose per 24 hours. The fact that there exists exceedingly high correlations between hepatic glucose production, the fasting blood glucose and overall metabolic control as indicated by glycohemoglobin measurements [Galloway, J. A., supra; and Galloway, J. A., et al., Clin. Therap., 12:460-472 (1990)], it is readily apparent that control of the fasting blood glucose is a sine quo non for achieving overall normalization of metabolism sufficient to prevent the complication of hyperglycemia. In view of the fact that present forms of insulin rarely normalize hepatic glucose production without producing significant hyperinsulinemia and hypoglycemia (Galloway, J. A., and Galloway, J. A., et al., supra) alternative approaches are needed.
Intravenous infusions of GLIP-1 (7-36)NH2 to produce twice normal serum concentrations have been demonstrated to produce the effects indicated in the table, below:
Patients With MaturityNormal SubjectsOnset DiabetesMeal glycemia (1)UnchangedReducedFasting glycemia (2)—ReducedFasting glucagon (2)—ReducedPost-prandial glucagon (1)—ReducedEndogenous insulinUnchangedIncreasedsecretion inresponse to a meal (1)Free fatty acidsReduced (3)Reduced (2)(1) Gutniak, M., et al., supra.(2) Nauck, M. A., et al., Diabetologia, supra.(3) Orskov, C., et al., Diabetes, 42:658-661, (1993).However, the long-term stability of GLP-1, particularly GLP-1 as a component of a pharmaceutical composition for administration to mammals, is questionable. In fact, when stored at the low temperature of 4° C., by-products of GLP-1 (7-37) have been found as early as eleven months after sample preparation (Mojsov, S., supra). Thus, there exists a need for a more stable GLP-1 compound which can safely be administered to mammals in need of such treatment.
Furthermore, the biological half-life of GLP-1 molecules, particularly those molecules which are affected by the activity of dipeptidyl-peptidase IV (DPP IV) is quite short. For example, the biological half-life of GLP-1 (7-37) is a mere 3 to 5 minutes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,666), and is further influenced by its rapid absorption following parenteral administration to a mammal. Thus, there also exists a need for a GLP-1 compound which delays absorption following such administration.
Accordingly, the present invention provides compounds which satisfy the aforementioned stability requirements. The compounds of the present invention also provide delayed absorption following parenteral administration and, consequently, should have extended biological half-lives. Also provided are pharmaceutical compositions of the compounds of the present invention, as well as methods for using such compounds.